Suppressed Love
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Suppress: prevent the development or expression of an action or feeling. Love: a pleasurable, deep, romantic attachment to a person. Love is patient, Love is kind. it does not envy or boast and it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self seeking or easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. One shot/Open for continuation. Message for details.


**Suppressed Love**  
 **By Humphrey Loves Kate**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Warning! Yaoi pairing.  
**

 **So this is an anthro one shot. I kinda had the sads tonight and was feeling really... well, full of the feels. But anyway, I wrote this because this could very well happen to me in a few years and it's not going to be fun, but you just can't suppress someone's right to love. Without further ado, this is Suppressed Love.**

* * *

There was something about Garth, the leading alpha at Humphrey's high school. It was something Humphrey had never felt before… at least not with another male. Those feelings were supposed to come from being around or thinking about certain females. Humphrey knew that. He had his whole life. He tried his best to suppress the feelings. It was not right.

Too bad Garth had to be so freaking hot. And cute. And way taller than Humphrey. And so muscular and athletic.

The two wolves were not strangers. Humphrey had been over to Garth's house to hang out and mess around multiple times. They had really grown close over the past year and a half. Garth had a girlfriend, Lilly, one of the shy omegas at the school. They were a picture perfect couple. And yet, for some reason, Humphrey couldn't help but be jealous whenever he saw them together. So happy. What he wouldn't give to be… Lilly!

One cold, fall morning, Humphrey sat at the kitchen table, playing with his food, thinking about Garth. He shivered as a cool draft blew through the kitchen. His mom had the door open to "air out" the house. Humphrey smiled softly when he remembered a playful conversation he had had with the big alpha last week.

"Yeah football is probably the gayest sport there is," Garth had joked. "You play around with a bunch of buff guys tackling each other, then you're in the locker room half naked, and when you make a great play, you smack each other's tail ends." He paused as Humphrey laughed at his weird joke. "But it's lots of fun, I guess."

"You're pretty funny for an alpha," Humphrey said as he finished laughing.

Garth shrugged. "I can be," he said before a pause. "Especially around people I really like." Then he had winked and walked off, leaving Humphrey wondering what he meant… if he had meant what he hoped he meant.

Just then, Humphrey's mom came into the kitchen. Like any mom would, she noticed Humphrey was deep in thought and hardly touching his breakfast. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Humphrey nodded. "Yeah just uh… thinking about a lot."

Humphrey's mom dried the dishes that were sitting on the counter as she spoke to her son. "You can tell me anything."

With a loud sigh, Humphrey pushed his food away, a total of three bites taken. "Well uh… there's this guy at school and I… 'found out' that he's kind of developing feelings for… well, another guy."

Humphrey's mom nearly dropped the glass she was putting in the cabinet. She growled lowly. Humphrey winced. What was he to expect from a woman like her anyway? She was traditional, raised by conservative Christians, raising her family to be the same or "better" than her. "That's too bad," she said as she put the dishes away roughly.

"Mom, you're rage cleaning," Humphrey said.

"Why shouldn't I be? In a small town like this… in the "Bible Belt" of the country… a gay wolf at my own boy's school! That's not supposed to happen here… they're spreading! I could never be friends with or even associate with a gay person; it doesn't matter who they are to me!"

Humphrey grabbed his book bag and started walking out. "I gotta go," he mumbled.

He had been trying to indirectly ask about advice on himself, of course. He was having feelings for another male. For Garth.

* * *

Garth let go of Lilly's hand. He sighed heavily, then weakly leaned against the wall on the outside of school. He stared at the ground.

"Garth? You okay, my macho alpha?" Lilly asked with concern as she reached up and placed a paw on Garth's shoulder.

Shaking his head, Garth sighed again before speaking. "Lilly… I love you but… N-not the way I used to."

Lilly's face fell, her ears flattening and her tail hanging low. "Wh-what? What's wrong with me?" she whined.

"Lilly don't do that… Please, I've been thinking long and hard and I didn't want to do this but if I'm not happy I shouldn't continue in a relationship…" Garth knew he was making it worse. Ugh… he thought.

"But I'm happy, Garth… why aren't you happy?"

Garth shrugged. "I… I don't know. I'm so confused lately… I shouldn't be loving hi…!" Garth paused and looked awkwardly around. He'd almost let it slip.

But Lilly was perked up now. "Who? Hi-…? Hi- who? Are you cheating on me?!"

"No, Lilly, I'd never cheat on you or anyone! And that's why I think we should break up. I don't know if I'm confused or falling for… well, someone else. I wanted us to work but… Things have changed. I don't want to keep you from some other guy that would love you more. I'm sorry. We need to break up."

Lilly sobbed.

Garth sighed and hugged her gently. She hugged him for a few seconds, but then pushed him away. "If there's something I could do to make it easier, just tell me," Garth offered.

Lilly shook her head.

"We better go to class now, then," Garth said slowly walking away.

"Garth."

Garth turned to see Lilly with tears streaming down her face.

"Just don't hook up with someone too quickly. This hurts but that would hurt more…"

Garth nodded. "I won't."

He knew he had hurt her, but he had also done the right thing. Garth didn't love Lilly anymore, and it wouldn't have been right for him to keep her in a relationship he was no longer fully committed to. And to his surprise, he felt even more free than he had in a long, long time.

* * *

 *******One Month Later*******

"Bye Mom. Garth and I are gonna go get food and have some fun tonight!" Humphrey said as he left the house.

"Don't get too crazy, and don't go to any girl's houses without their parents being home!" she yelled.

"No problem," Humphrey said as he hopped in the passenger seat of Garth's red truck.

"Ready?" Garth smiled a sparkling smile.

Humphrey nodded. "Yeah! Where are we going anyway?"

"There's a new spy movie I want to see, and if you want we can get ice cream after."

"That sounds fun!" Humphrey smiled big, wagging his tail.

Garth and Humphrey did not stop talking from the time they left Humphrey's house to the time the previews ended and the movie started. And as soon as the movie was over, they started talking again. Late that night, as they walked along the sidewalk in the nearly shutdown town square, Humphrey shivered.

"Chilly huh?" Garth smiled.

Humphrey nodded. "That ice cream was good, but it made me even colder." Then Garth draped his warm, large hoodie on Humphrey's shoulders. Humphrey stopped shivering and then turned to look up at Garth, who was at least six inches taller, maybe even bigger than that.

"Better?" Garth smiled as he massaged Humphrey's shoulders before letting go.

Humphrey nodded, still kind of surprised at Garth's behavior. He had paid for the movie, driven him, and paid for ice cream. Now, he even made sure he was plenty warm. "Yeah. Nice and warm. Smells like you too. But ew, Garth hair!" Humphrey laughed as he pulled one of Garth's hairs out of the hood.

Garth blushed. "S-sorry!"

Humphrey laughed. "I'm totally kidding, I don't mind it. It's your hoodie after all."

Garth smiled. After a brief pause where the two wolves awkwardly stared at each other, Garth spoke. "Humphrey, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… Actually, there's a lot of things I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah… actually, I want to talk to you about some things too… first off, quick question. Was this a date?"

Garth blushed again and stretched an arm behind his neck, his bicep bulging out. "Well… I don't know." He looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Uh…" he looked back down at Humphrey. "Do you want it to be?"

Humphrey nodded slowly.

Garth smiled. "Yeah. Yeah it was. It was totally a date and I've actually been trying to get up the courage to ask you for a month."

Humphrey laughed. "Oh Garth, for an alpha you can be kinda silly."

Garth shrugged. "You rub off on me." Then he added, "You know, you still look kinda cold."

"Well why don't you warm me."

Garth reached out and pulled Humphrey into his arms. Humphrey's head fit perfectly in the center of Garth's chest, like it was made to be there. Humphrey ran his paws along Garth's back, and Garth rubbed Humphrey's shoulders gently. Garth nuzzled Humphrey's head before releasing the omega again. But before Humphrey fully pulled away, Garth put the hood up and pulled it over Humphrey's eyes.

"Hey!" Humphrey exclaimed. He pulled it off to look up at Garth laughing.

"Hehe," Garth smiled wagging his tail. "I couldn't resist! It goes easily over your head."

"Hey, come on, it's like three sizes too big for me!"

The alpha and omega smiled, staring at each other before Garth sighed. "Humphrey, I think we have a lot to talk about. Wanna go sit in the truck?"

"Sure Garth. Getting cold without your hoodie?"

Garth laughed. "Haha, yeah! I think I'm going to buy you one that matches it and fits you better."

The two wolves climbed into the cab of the truck and sighed. Garth turned on the engine and cranked up the heat. Humphrey covered his front with the nearly blanket sized hoodie, burying his muzzle in the hood.

"Humphrey, I want you to be my boyfriend… but… gosh, I'm so scared! So much I'm thinking about and worried about. I can't sleep. I can hardly eat. I'm skipping football practices! There's no way anyone I know would support this or be okay with it. They think it's evil for a guy and a guy to be together."

Humphrey nodded. "I know Garth. My mom said she wouldn't have anything to do with a gay guy."

"I don't know about you, but technically I'm bisexual…"

"Me too, but doesn't matter to her. Guy on guy equals gay equals wrong to her. I'd get kicked out, or quarantined and kept from you."

Garth nodded looking down.

"But she doesn't have to know… No one has to know…" Humphrey said lowly, half to himself.

"What?" Garth asked. He'd heard, but he wanted clarification.

"No one has to know," Humphrey repeated. Then he explained. "My mom thought we were just going to have some fun as friends tonight. We always do stuff as friends together. Didn't your parents think the same thing?"

Garth nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right. We'd be close friends by day, lovers by night. Sounds… fun."

Humphrey smiled. "I'll be your boyfriend, Garth. I don't think anything could make me happier."

Garth's tail thumped against the seat in the truck. "I can think of some things."

Humphrey cocked his head sideways, curiously.

"A kiss would be nice."

"Oh!" Humphrey leaned in to Garth and the two wolves kissed softly, lightly on the lips. They held it a second and then let go. And that was their first kiss.

"Wow… I've kinda been waiting a while to do that," Garth smiled.

"I've been dreaming of it too, Garth. I dream of you."

"And now you have me."

Humphrey smiled, his heart feeling so full, so alive. The wolves stared into each other's eyes, each smiling, lovesick for each other. Humphrey shook his head. "Garth, I don't want to go home."

"Don't."

"Really? You'll let me stay the night?"

"Hey, I got a big bed. I may be a big wolf, but there's room for another."

Humphrey chuckled a little. "I'll tell my mom we're having an impromptu sleepover."

"Okay! We can go straight to my house. You can wear a pair of my shorts."

* * *

Later, at Garth's house, Humphrey came into Garth's bedroom wearing a pair of shorts that barely stayed on his waist. "Garth, these don't fit!"

Garth laughed. "Aw, you look so little in those!"

Humphrey rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine in just underwear."

"Suit yourself. I like them on you. But they are way too big for you."

Humphrey merely pushed on the waistline and the shorts dropped to the floor around his ankles. The next thing he knew, he was swept up bridal style into Garth's arms. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, but then he made himself comfortable as Garth held him, carrying him to the bed. He couldn't take his eyes off Garth, his lovely green eyes, his large muscles, beautiful auburn and cream fur… Garth sure was one heck of a wolf. The alpha gently set the omega in the bed and then climbed in behind him. Humphrey was laying on his side, and he felt Garth pull him in, gently spooning him from behind. The wolves sighed, relaxing, eyes fluttering dreamily as they snuggled and nuzzled each other. "Oh Garth…"

"Hehe, what?"

"I wish we'd gotten together sooner."

"Me too."

Garth wrapped his paws firmly around Humphrey's bare chest, holding him safe and secure. Humphrey snuggled back, feeling Garth's strong, safe arms wrapped around his smaller body. He'd never felt better in his life.

* * *

 *******Six Months Into Garth and Humphrey's Relationship*******

It was another late Friday night, and Garth and Humphrey had spent the evening together, watching movies, reading, playing silly games, and messing around. Now they were lying in Humphrey's bed together. Humphrey's bed was way smaller than Garth's, but the two wolves didn't mind it one bit. They liked being pressed close together every now and then.

"Humphrey… we can't live like this forever." Garth sighed as he held his omega close in his arms.

Humphrey whined softly. "I know."

"Let's run away together," Garth said.

"What?" Humphrey asked with surprise.

"Well, not like 'run away' run away… I mean, just leave. Move out. We can go to the other side of the country, anywhere we want, right after we graduate. We can get jobs and work and have our own apartment somewhere and spend our time together in the open instead of behind closed doors and at night. We'll make new friends, friends that will support us. And we'll never look back."

"Oh Garth… that sounds like the best thing in the world, but my parents have said they won't help me go to college if I go out of state. I'd have to take out loans…"

"Humphrey, I don't even know if I want to go to college."

"But what about your football scholarship?"

Garth shook his head. "I mean, that's great but I only wanted to do that because I wanted to go professional. But I've been thinking, and researching, and I don't know if it's best to do that because I'd just have to keep us a secret. Some guys come out in football, but it might not work. I'm so tired of keeping secrets. I want everyone to know. But I want them to accept us. So maybe I better go for something where it's more acceptable to be bisexual."

"Oh… I'll never stop supporting you Garth, but I just don't know." He sighed. "Why can't people just be accepting that guys can date guys? I wish we could live like this in the open… my parents would never be okay with it, they'd disown me, kick me out, never agree to pay for college. They would ruin my life, for something that was not and should not ever be their choice."

"I know Humphrey," Garth said leaning in to kiss his omega's neck. "It's so screwed up. It's killing me inside, to hide like this, but it feels so amazing to have you as mine."

Humphrey nodded, whimpering sadly.

* * *

 *******Sometime After Graduation*******

"Mom…" Humphrey said nervously and slowly one day that summer. "I have a boyfriend."

Plates broke, vases shattered, things tore.

"Get out of my house by the 30th. You can come back when you're straight again."

* * *

"Hello?" Garth said, answering his phone.

It was Humphrey, and he sounded really upset, crying hysterically. "Garth… can we go? Like next week. I want to leave. I never want to come back to this horrible place!"

* * *

Humphrey was in Garth's arms ten minutes later, crying horribly. "I never want to speak to her again… I never want to come here… please… just take me far away from here, anywhere! I'll sell everything I own that won't fit in my suitcase if you want, and we can use the money to get our own place… Just get me out of here!"

"Oh Humphrey…" Garth held his omega tight and close, not wanting to ever let him go. "I'm so sorry. We can leave at the end of next week. You can stay at my house until we're gone, and we'll only go over to your house to get your stuff."

Humphrey nodded through blinding tears, barely able to see straight. "Okay…"

* * *

On the 30th of the month, Humphrey took one last look at his house as Garth drove the red truck and a small trailer far away… across the country, anywhere but there. They had enough money from selling stuff to last several months until they both found decent jobs. And they were never coming back.

"There's something under your seat you might like," Garth said. "Reach under and pull it out."

Humphrey sat in the passenger seat. He looked at Garth driving the truck and smiled through tears. Then he reached underneath his seat and pulled out a white box with a ribbon tied around it. He opened it. Inside was a hoodie, just like Garth's, except it was Humphrey sized. "Oh Garth…!" Humphrey exclaimed smiling and crying happy tears. "You really meant it then, when you said you'd get me a matching one?"

"Garth means everything he says," Garth smiled, glancing over but keeping his eyes on the road. "I know it's a little warm for a hoodie at this time of year, but I bought it a while ago at the mall and I wanted the perfect time to give it to you."

Humphrey smiled happily, sniffling. "I love it… I love you."

"I love you too, Humphrey!"

Garth pulled over at a rest stop.

"Rest time already?" Humphrey asked. "It's only been ten minutes."

"I know," Garth said unbuckling his seat belt. He unbuckled Humphrey and grabbed him, laying him on the back seat, behind the tinted windows that had clothes hanging in front of them. "I just have to make out with you right now!" Garth locked lips with Humphrey, pushing the smaller wolf down onto his back.

Humphrey moaned happily as Garth tackled him down and made out with him, kissing him again and again, deeply. When they had finished, Humphrey smiled. "You're so perfect."

"Well you bring out the best in me," Garth replied, starting the truck to again drive on.

For the first time in a long time, Humphrey was at peace and a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe now he could be happy with Garth.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah. That's my first male on male story. I wanted it to be hot and romantic and very full of the feels, but I didn't want it to be a lemon at all. I think Humphrey and Garth go well together written like that. What did you guys think? Sweet? Hot? Cute? Romantic? Did you get the feels? I hope so, but I won't know unless you leave a review. Come on, support Garth and Humphrey! They need all the love they can get now.**

 **So while you're typing a brief review, I'm going to ask if I can borrow Garth's hoodie. It's cold in here. :o**

 **Have a nice day, and remember to never suppress someone's right to love!**


End file.
